


An Encounter

by Silvery_Moon_Thing



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Flux Buddies 2.0 Spoilers, Just a little bit of shipping, thought I should include the relationship stuff anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery_Moon_Thing/pseuds/Silvery_Moon_Thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short encounter between Lalnable Hector and Specimen Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was bored... and then I wrote this... Better stuff is coming out (hopefully) soon! This is just a quick one-shot that will hopefully keep people distracted while I finish off the other story...So enjoy!

As Lalnable Hector moved pieces towards the time gate room, he ran into Specimen Five. "FIIIIIIIIVE!"  
His fluxy companion giggled from the floor where she had fallen. "Gee boss, maybe you should look where you're going."  
"Did you finish the Clone Army yet?"  
"I'm waiting for the DNA samples. They're still in the lab. So, why weren't you looking where you were going, boss?" By now, Specimen Five had righted herself and was now standing again.  
"I was moving these pieces-" he gestured to the blocks he had been carrying, "-to the time gate! How about next time, you don't run into me!"  
Specimen Five laughed again. "You're cute when you're mad, boss."  
Lalnable slowed his breathing. He tried to calm down. 'THIS is the anger', he thought to himself, 'that I should be getting that CLONE with!' Specimen Five saw that Lalnable had calmed down, and ruffled his hair. "That's the boss I know!" She exclaimed before skipping back to the lab. Lalnable picked up the pieces to the time gate again, and continued down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this on my phone, so sorry about the typos, grammar mistakes, etc. Also, sorry about the awful title, I seriously couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
